narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baja
Baja (バハ, Baja) Is an S-rank missing-nin from Sunagakure Puppet Brigade and ANBU Black Ops. She is a member of the Akatsuki and is partnered with Log. She is also the daughter of the late Third Kazekage, and cousin of Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, and Shinki Background Baja was born slightly before Sasori's assassination of the Third Kazekage. Her mother died in childbirth leaving only Baja and her father. Despite the Third Kazekage its implied he loved her as she at times is having dreams of "happier times". Baja was deeply affected by her fathers "mysterious Vanishing". She was more affected by the village and her relatives mainly Gaara not telling her the truth of her father's death. Baja was trained somewhat by her father and is noted to have interactions with her cousin Gaara being the only to be not scared off by him. Baja was a member of the Puppet brigade and ANBU Black Ops. Personality Baja as a child was curious and playfully, she was always wanting to make new friends. She was really close to her father and loved pranking him and would interrupt meetings just to be with him. She had a bubbly and hyperactive personality and never gave up when presented with tough challenges. She considers Sasori as an older brother and was deeply upset when he left the village, it was he who trained her in the art of puppetry. Following the Third Kazekages death, Baja became more distant. After learning the truth behind her father's death and how the village hid the truth from her to protect, she became cold and monotone. Though not violent she will act aggressively towards allies and enemies alike. She is also not connected to reality as she often makes cold remarks about turning people into puppets, or crushing them with her Iron Sand. Baja often makes cold statements and remarks about life, love, families, and siblings. She believes strength is everything. She has retained some of her father's personality. Like her father Baja is a very calm and stoic person, displaying no visible emotion. Baja also holds a grudge against Sasori and hates Sunagakure to point she looks down on her own family. Like her father, she is very proud and has a high willpower. Baja also seems to look down on the Next Generation of Genin, she tells Shikidai its because they think everything is a game and don't have to work for nothing because everything is handed down to them. Appearance Baja has a fair complexion, dark brown hair, brown eyes, as a child she wore a ruby dress, and kept her hair back with hairpins. As a teenager and an ANBU, she wore a Suna flak jacket with a sleeveless undershirt, bandages around both arms, brown pants and brown shinobi sandals. On her back, she wore a modified holster that held her puppet scrolls and instead of a mask she wore a tan bandana and her Forehead protector was tied around her forehead and acted as a hairpiece. After joining the Akatsuki she wore the classic Akatsuki robe, her slashed Sunagakure forehead protector remained around her forehead, she also had a scar across her nose. She wore blue fingernail polish. Her puppet scrolls were hidden within the confines of her robe and on her back allowing her to summon her puppets quickly. Abilities Baja was an extremely strong shinobi, as she was on par with Gaara and Kankurō. She was heavily skilled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and the use of Puppets. She was feared for her brutal use of Puppets and her Iron Sand that she inherited from her father. Baja was famed throughout Land of Wind for her exploits in the ANBU Black Ops. In fact, she was so Famous after she joined the Akatsuki, Konohamaru Sarutobi refused to allow his team to fight her. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Baja like her father and other members of the Kazekage clan possessed the kekkei Genkai Magnet Release which allowed her to convert his chakra into strong magnetic forces, enabling her to manipulate magnetic objects. Her magnetic control also granted her immunity from all metallic weapons, as well as the ability to nullify opposing puppets by clogging their joints with sand. She also expanded her fathers "Iron Sand" to allow her to capture and imprison her opponents and to crush them. She can also rain down tiny needles made of Iron. Taijutsu Baja like Sasori wanted to eliminate the weakness most Puppet Users had being that their long-range fighters make them weak to close range attacks. Baja trained herself in Taijutsu, creating her own style to made use of Puppets, and her "Iron Sand". She creates weapons such as lances and spears and uses them to defend herself, while using well-aimed kicks, and lunges to overpower her opponents and force them back to allow her to summon her puppets or iron sand to finish them off. Her Taijutsu style is designed to be fast, and for max agility, and reliance on her physical strength. This allows her to go up against Rock Lee and even Might Guy. She was able to best Sakura Uchiha easily. Puppet Mastery Baja was extremely skilled in puppetry as she was trained from her birth by Sasori. She is able to control people, and even deceased combatants and use them in combat. Her puppets are equipped with long range, close range, and medium-range weapons, this allows her to use them in combination with each other cycling their attacks, and she changes it up to keep her enemies on their toes and stay one step ahead of the enemy. Baja is able to turn her chakra threads invisible an ability she learned from Sasori. Corpse Puppets Baja is able to control deceased comrades, and enemy-nin to be used as their puppets, she has access to all their abilities and even Kekkei Genkai's if one is present. She often uses this as a type of Psychological warfare in which her enemies can't bring themselves to kill their loved ones. Baja can control multiple corpses at once. She often stays hidden and takes control of a fallen enemy and ambushes her opponents aren't prepared for their comrades coming back to life and attacking them. Oni This one of three known puppets that Baja uses in combat, its a close range puppet armed with two tonfas and is skilled in heavy Taijutsu strikes, it wears an Oni mask on its face and armor that appears to be a recreation of ancient Shinobi Battle Armor. It has the ability to spit poison against its enemies, it also can use a scythe or a staff, in combat, its attacks are cycled amongst Scorpion and Butcher. Scorpion Is the second of three puppets that Baja uses, its designed for long-range attacks and ambush attacks. Its humanoid in appearance and has a Scorpion tail coming from its back it has six legs (four arms, two legs). It can use Sand Clone Jutsu, and underground earth travel Jutsu to strike at its opponents, it can shoot kunai and needles from its mouth and hands. Its tail can blast a concentrated beam of Chakra at opponents and its arms are equipped with flamethrowers. Butcher Butcher is the third puppet and designed for Medium-Range attacks, It is armed to the teeth with melee and ranged weapons, it can shoot out rods with a sharped Poisoned tip, wire cutters, shurikens, kunai, and is armed with cleavers, swords, and a huge broadsword. It has three extra arms hidden under its coat allowing it to wield multiple weapons at once. It is also the biggest puppet, standing at over 9 ft tall, it wears a skull-like mask and has spikes on its head that shoot out and transform into a homing missile. Intelligence Baja is highly intelligent and very cunning. She is able to come up with effective strategies and is able to stay one step ahead of her opponents. She was able to outsmart her opponents and used complex strategies that allowed her to brutally crush her enemies. As she was mentored by Sasori she knows a great deal about the human anatomy which greatly aids her in battle, she is able to predict which part of the body gets weakened. She also does a great deal of research into her opponents, she has strategically placed her puppets in every village to learn all she can about the Akatsuki enemies, as such Tobi and Tonya Uchiha placed Baja in charge of the Information network and maintaining security for the organization. Stats New Era Sarada Uchiha arc Baja and Log arrived just before the death of Shin Uchiha, telling him that his reasoning is misunderstood and that it will be corrected. Log kills the Shin Uchiha clones that are attacking him. She and Log ignore Sasuke, Sarada, and Sakura Uchiha and uses her iron sand to lift the injured Shin Uchiha onto a platform made of her iron sand. Sasuke attacks but is ambushed by Baja's Scorpion puppet and severely injured by its tail. The Three Akatsuki members make their escape, as Log uses a smoke bomb. They return to Otogakure where Shin gets a replacement arm and leg and is welcomed into the Akatsuki and is paired with Harzshi Hugya. Baja is later seen sitting on top on a dead bandit and is admiring the work caused by her and log as they had destroyed a Bandit camp searching for the daughter of a local warlord, while log ruthless interrogates the bandit leader, Baja reflects on her childhood and her father, before Log askes is she okay and if she is ready to go. The Two get up before Baja spots a huge army of Bandits, from the camp but they left to go on a raid. Baja replies that she is ready and her iron sand and puppets get into battle stances. Versus Momoshiki Arc Baja appears with the rest of the Akatsuki overlooking the Chūnin Exams, they watch the final match between Boruto and Shikidai. They leave quietly before Momoshiki shows up. Baja and Log were sent to confront Urashiki. He manages to escape, bored Baja trains with her puppets before their interrupted by the arrival of Tobi who informs them of Momoshiki's passing and that its time for them to take the center stage before "Kara" does so. Chōchō Arc Baja and Log meet up with Hidan and Greed outside the ruins of the Land of This, now controlled by the Land of That. The Four destroyed the Land of That on behalf of the Land of Ancestors. Later Hidan and Greed switch their missions with Baja and Log. Hidan and Greed take Baja and Log's kidnapping mission, where they were hired by Amegakure to go after Tomaru and Ashina, Baja and Log take over Hidan and Greed's assassination mission where they were hired by Sunagakure extremists and ordered to kill Temari and Shikamaru in order to start a war between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Baja and Log were able to infiltrate Konohagakure by using her puppets to eliminate the guards. Baja and Log confronted Shikamaru, and use her puppets to ambush him and overwhelm, till he is knocked by Log. They then go after. Temari who is with her brothers. Meanwhile, Hidan and Greed discovered they have been set up by Ashina to help her rise up her falling popularity. Hidan gets enraged, Greed fails to calm him and down and ends up chasing Greed into the production area, they are stopped by Lisa and Black Zetsu who tell them to back off as they have been doubled cross, and that Ashina has already been taken into custody. Baja and Log managed to evade Gaara and Kankurō and capture Temari, rather than kill them they decide to hand them over to the Sunagakure extremist alive. Trivia * Her favorite food was fish, her least favorite food was Miso Ramen * She wished to fight Sasori but later wishes to fight Gaara and Kankurō. * She loves her father so much she keeps a picture of him hidden in her forehead protector. * She has completed 77 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 13 C-rank, 19 B-rank, 29 A-rank, and 6 S-rank. * Baja's favorite phrase was "Life crumbles like sand" (人生は砂のように崩壊す, Jinsei wa suna no yō ni hōkai suru). * Her hobby included remodeling her puppets, building puppets, training with her iron sand, and walking barefoot in the sand. Quotes * (To Boruto) ''" You Genin act like your heroes...This isn't a game this is the real world." '' * (To Sarada) ''" What?you think because your an Uchiha your immune to the pain and suffering?! That you're a god?! Look what happened to Madara Uchiha.." '' * (To Team 10) ''"We're Ninja not no dammned Samuari...we don't have honor we lie, steal, cheat, kill, and murder all for a price. You want honor go to Land of Iron and join the Samuari." '' Category:DRAFT